Problem: The center of the circle with equation $x^2+y^2=8x-6y-20$ is the point $(x,y)$. What is $x+y$?
Solution: We will complete the square to determine the standard form equation of the circle. Shifting all but the constant term from the RHS to the LHS, we have $x^2-8x+y^2+6y=-20$. Completing the square in $x$, we add $(-8/2)^2=16$ to both sides. Completing the square in $y$, we add $(6/2)^2=9$ to both sides. The equation becomes \begin{align*}
x^2-8x+y^2+6y&=-20\\
\Rightarrow x^2-8x+16+y^2+6y+9&=5\\
\Rightarrow (x-4)^2+(y+3)^2&=5
\end{align*} Thus, the center of the circle is at point $(4,-3)$ so $x+y=4+(-3)=\boxed{1}$.